Medical science has progressed to the point that catheters and angioscopes can be used for direct visualization of the interior surfaces of the heart and coronaries. The primary hindrance to further progress in this field is the lack of a minaturized angulation system. The proposed concept suggests that proprietary materials be incorporated into the tip of a catheter or angioscope to make them maneuverable. When Phase I and II are completed, the proposed research will provide a catheter/angioscope with the following features: 1. The deflection will take place in the tip. 2. The angulation system will be micro minature and result in minimal catheter diameter increase. 3. No stiffness will be added to the body of the angioscope. 4. This system can be used with fiber optics or other microinstrumentation. Phase I monies will be used to provide safe entry into the canine model. Phase II will advance the research from canines into humans. When the research is completed, the medical community will have the ability to manipulate a variety of devices in an X, Y plane. The technology is applicable to radiologic and cardiac catheters, angioscopes, and fiber optics utilized by lasers.